A handle, particularly for a motor vehicle, is provided with a frame surrounding an upper part. At least one engagement hook is arranged on the frame, which can be engaged in at least one opening and/or on at least one projection of the upper part.
The handle can, for example, be provided in a trunk floor of a combination vehicle in order to lift the floor. With a force approximately acting in a concentrated manner, for example, by one person kneeling in the trunk and in the process pressing on the handle with his/her knee it can happen that the engagement hook is inadvertently released from its engagement and the handle thus more or less falls apart.
DE 78 13 898 U1 describes a device with which two components, particularly an armrest, can be connected to a side wall part of a motor vehicle by means of an engagement connection. For this purpose, an engagement hook is secured by means of a bolt to be arranged transversely to said engagement hook. However, this safeguard cannot be applied to the handle mentioned at the outset for solving the above-mentioned problem.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object to improve the handle mentioned at the outset so that the engagement hook always remains reliably engaged. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.